Rated G
A G-rated - General Audiences - All Ages Admitted. Partial list for major production companies Walt Disney Pictures Movies *''Amy'' (1981) *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (1971) *''Benji the Hunted'' (1987) *''Babes in Toyland'' (1961) *''The Country Bears'' (2002) *''College Road Trip'' (2008) *''Cheetah'' (1989) *Doug's 1st Movie (1999) *''Earth'' (2007) *''Freaky Friday'' (1976) *''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' (1993) *''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' (1996) *''Herbie Rides Again'' (1974) *''Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo'' (1977) *''Herbie Goes Bananas'' (1980) *''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' (2005) *''Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert'' (2008) *''Hannah Montana: The Movie'' (2009) *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' (2008) *''Ice Princess'' (2005) *''King of the Grizzlies'' (1970) *''The Love Bug'' (1968) *''Mary Poppins'' (1964) *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) *''Muppet Tresaure Island'' (1996) *''Napoleon and Samantha'' (1972) *''101 Dalmatians'' (1996) *''102 Dalmatians'' (2000) *''The Parent Trap'' (1961) *''The Princess Dairies'' (2001) *''The Princess Dairies 2: Royal Engagement'' (2004) *''Pete's Dragon'' (1977) *Recess: School's Out (2001) *''The Reluctant Dragon'' (1941) *''The Santa Clause 2'' (2002) *''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' (2006) *''Song of the South'' (1946) *''So Dear to My Heart'' (1949) *''That Darn Cat!'' (1965) *''Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken'' (1991) *''The Wild'' (2006) Vanguard Animation Movies *''Valiant'' (2005) *''Space Chimps'' (2008) Disneynature Movies *''African Cats'' (2011) *''Bears'' (2014) *''Born in China'' (2017) *''Chimpanzee'' (2012) *''The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos'' (2009) *''Earth'' (2009) *''Monkey Kingdom'' (2015) *''Oceans'' (2010) *''Wings of Life'' (2011) Disney Television Animation Movies *Doug's 1st Movie (1999) *Recess: School's Out (2001) Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Movies *''Air Bud: Golden Receiver'' (1998) *''Air Bud: World Pup'' (2000) *''Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch'' (2002) *''Air Bud: Spikes Back'' (2003) *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' (2011) *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta!'' (2012) *''Inspector Gadget 2'' (2003) *''The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story'' (1998) *''Recess: All Growed Down'' (2003) *''Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade'' (2003) *''Snow Buddies'' (2008) *''Space Buddies'' (2009) *''Santa Buddies'' (2009) *''The Search for Santa Paws'' (2010) *''Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups'' (2012) *''Spooky Buddies'' (2011) *''Super Buddies'' (2013) *''Treasure Buddies'' (2012) Walt Disney Animation Studios Movies *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (1949) *''Aladdin'' (1992) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''The Aristocats'' (1970) *''Bambi'' (1942) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) *''Brother Bear'' (2003) *''Chicken Little'' (2005) *''Cinderella'' (1950) *''Dumbo'' (1941) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) *''Fantasia'' (1940) *''Fantasia 2000'' (1999) *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) *''Hercules'' (1997) *''The Jungle Book'' (1967) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) *''The Lion King'' (1994) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) *''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) *''Mulan'' (1998) *''101 Dalmatians'' (1961) *''Oliver and Company'' (1988) *''Peter Pan'' (1953) *''Pinocchio'' (1940) *''Pocahontas'' (1995) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) *''The Rescuers'' (1977) *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) *''Robin Hood'' (1973) *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) *''Tarzan'' (1999) *''The Three Caballeros'' (1945) *''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) DisneyToon Studios Movies *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' (1996) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (2000) *''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' (2003) *''Brother Bear 2'' (2006) *''Bambi 2'' (2006) *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (1997) *''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' (1998) *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (2002) *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (2007) *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (1990) *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (2006) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (2002) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) *''Kronk's New Groove'' (2005) *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (2001) *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1998) *''The Lion King 1 1/2'' (2004) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (2000) *''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' (2008) *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) *''Mulan II'' (2005) *''101 Dalmatains II: Patch's London Adventure'' (2003) *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) *''The Pirate Fairy'' (2014) *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' (1998) *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search of Christopher Robin'' (1997) *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005) *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2005) *''The Return of Jafar'' (1994) *''Return to Neverland'' (2002) *''Secret of the Wings'' (2012) *''Tarzan and Jane'' (2002) *''Tarzan II'' (2005) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) *''Tinker Bell'' (2008) *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' (2009) *''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'' (2010) *''Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast'' (2015) *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' (2004) Pixar Animation Studios Movies *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) *''Cars'' (2006) *''Cars 2'' (2011) *''Cars 3'' (2017) *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Monsters University'' (2013) *''Ratatouille'' (2007) *''Toy Story'' (1995) *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) *''WALL-E'' (2008) Henson Associates Movies *''The Great Muppet Caper'' (1981) *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) Hanna-Barbera Productions Movies *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) *The Man Called Flintstone (1967) Touchstone Pictures *''Gnomeo and Juliet'' (2011) Studio Ghibli Movies *''The Cat Returns'' (2002) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988) *''Ponyo'' (2009) *''The Secret World of Arrietty'' (2010) *''Whisper of the Heart'' (1995) Hyperion Pictures/The Kushner-Locke Company Movies *''The Brave Little Toaster'' (1987) *''Thr Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' (1998) *''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' (1999) DreamWorks Animation Movies *''Chicken Run'' (2000) *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) The Weinstein Company Movies *''The Flight Before Christmas'' (2008) 20th Century Fox Movies *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (2011) *''Everyone's Hero'' (2006) *''Ferngully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992) *''Once Upon a Forest'' (1993) *''The Pagemaster'' (1994) *''Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure'' (1977) *''Ramona and Beezus'' (2010) 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Movies *''Flicka: Country Pride'' (2012) *''Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue'' (1998) Fox Animation Studios Movies *''Anastasia'' (1997) *''Bartok the Magnificent'' (1999) Blue Sky Studios Movies *''Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008) *''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015) *''Rio'' (2011) *''Rio 2'' (2014) Summit Entertainment Movies *''Fly Me to the Moon'' (2008) Classic Media Movies *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie'' (2005) Columbia Pictures Movies *''The Golden Voyage of Sinbad'' (1973) *''Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger'' (1977) Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Movies *''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2002) *''Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild'' (2006) TriStar Pictures Movies *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' (1988) Jim Henson Pictures Movies *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) *''Muppets from Space'' (1999) Atlantic Entertainment Group Movies *''Here Come the Littles'' (1985) Mulberry Square Releasing Movies *''Benji'' (1974) Clubhouse Pictures Movies *''GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords'' (1986) *''Heathcliff: The Movie'' (1986) Metro-Goldwyn Mayer Movies *''Chitty Chitty Bang Bang'' (1968) *''Flipper'' (1963) *''Flipper's New Adventure'' (1964) *''Lassie Come Home'' (1943) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1995) *''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) *''The Phantom Tollbooth'' (1970) *''Tom Thumb'' (1958) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation Movies *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1996) *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' (1998) *''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' (1998) Filmation Movies *''Journey Back to Oz'' (1974) G.K. Film Movies *''Dunderklumpen!'' (1974) Clokey Films Movies *''Gumby: The Movie'' (1995) Toho Movies *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' (1971, Original Rating) PolyGram Entertainment Movies *''Barney's Great Adventure'' (1998) Pethurst International Ltd. Movies *''The Water Babies'' (1978) De Laurentiis Entertainment Group Movies *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' (1986) Artisan Entertainment Movies *''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2002) Miramax Movies *''The NeverEnding Story III'' (1996) *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2002) *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2003) *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (1993) Bagdasarian Productions Movies *''The Chipmunk Adventure'' (1987) ABC Pictures Movies *''Song of Norway'' (1970) United Artists Movies *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (1989) *''Inspector Clouseau'' (1968) *''The Return of the Pink Panther'' (1975) *''Yellow Submarine'' (1968) Atlantic Entertainment Group Movies *''The Smurfs and the Magic Flute'' (1983) Paramount Pictures Movies *''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!)'' (1980) *''Charlotte's Web'' (1973) *''Heidi's Song'' (1982) *''Justin Bieber: Never Say Never'' (2011) *''The Odd Couple'' (1968) *''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' (1977) *''Willy Wonka and the Chocoate Factory'' (1971) Paramount Home Media Distribution Movies *''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' (2003) *''The Little Bear Movie'' (2001) Nickelodeon Movies *''Charlotte's Web'' (2006) *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) *''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) *''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) Cinema Center Films Movies *''A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' (1969) *''Snoopy, Come Home'' (1972) Screen Media Films Movies *''Christmas is Here Again'' (2007) Universal Pictures Movies *''Babe'' (1995) *''Babe: Pig in the City'' (1998) *''Pufnstuf'' (1970) *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2008) *''The Wiz'' (1978) Amblin Entertainment Movies *''An American Tail'' (1986) *''The Land Before Time'' (1988) Amblimation Movies *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) *''Balto'' (1995) *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1993) Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Movies *''Beethoven's 3rd'' (2000) *''Beethoven's 4th'' (2001) *''Beethoven's 5th'' (2003) *''Casper's Haunted Christmas'' (2000) Universal Animation Studios Movies *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' (1999) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' (2000) *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' (1998) *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' (2000) *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' (2002) *''Balto III: Wings of Chance'' (2004) *''Curious George'' (2006) *''Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!'' (2010) *''Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle'' (2015) *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' (1994) *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' (1995) *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'' (1996) *''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' (1997) *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock'' (1998) *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' (2000) *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' (2001) *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' (2002) *''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration'' (2003) *''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' (2005) *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' (2006) *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' (2007) *''The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave'' (2016) *''Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas Is You'' (2017) *''The Tales of Despereaux'' (2008) Universal International Movies *''King Kong Escapes'' (1967) The Samuel Goldwyn Company Movies *''Rock-a-Doodle'' (1992) Warner Bros. Pictures Movies *''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' (1979) *''Gay Purr-ee'' (1962) *''The Incredible Mr. Limpet'' (1964) *''The Polar Express'' (2004) *''Rover Dangerfield'' (1991) *''Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird'' (1985) Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Movies *''A Dennis the Menace Christmas'' (2007) *''Sophia Grace & Rosie's Royal Adventure'' (2014) Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Movies *''A Troll in Central Park'' (1994) *''Cats Don't Dance'' (1997) *''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' (2004) *''Pokémon: The First Movie'' (1999) *''Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' (2000) *''Pokémon 3: The Movie'' (2001) *''Thumbelina'' (2004) Warner Bros. Animation Movies *''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' (1982) *''Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island'' (1983) *''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988) *''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' (1981) *''Quest for Camelot'' (1998) Belvision Movies *''Gulliver's Travels'' (1977) Kievnauchfilm Movies *''Tresaure Island'' (1988) Gallery G MPAA.png Category:American rating systems Category:Current ratings Category:Current MPAA ratings Category:North American rating systems Category:1968 introduced ratings